


Out Of Style

by Crossingbordersonmyown



Series: BTS Drabbles [1]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, but yeah i wanted to post it anyways haha., so i am sorry if its not as well written as some of my newer stuff, this is a older fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 10:33:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17723516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossingbordersonmyown/pseuds/Crossingbordersonmyown
Summary: Having a boyfriend in the spotlight wasn't easy. Especially when the producers wanted him to show skinship with the other MC, Mina from Twice.





	Out Of Style

Jungkook’s knuckles tightened as he drove faster around the corner of the road leading to his dorm, frustrated and angry. Your words ringing in his ears as if you were sitting next to him in the passenger seat.

“I am not an idiot Jungkook! I know you are cheating on me! I am tired of it. Tired of hiding everything and being hidden and for what? So you can play around with the other female idols. No, I am done! We are done! Get out!” you barked as you pointed your finger to the door.

Pulling into the parking garage he put the car in park and turned it off and put his for forehead on the steering wheel and closed his eyes. Why would you even feel this way? He remembers back to earlier today, the memories still fresh on his mind.

* * *

He was MCing with Mina from Twice and she put her arm around his arm. He pulled away clearly trying to escape the unwanted contact but she moved closer and squeezed tighter. As soon as there was a commercial break he slides out of her grip and backed away.

“Mina, what's gotten into you?” He asked as he looks around for you, worried what was going to happen.

“Well I wanted the fans to cheer louder, so I figured it would help.” She said flirtatiously as she stepped closer and reached out to touch his arm.

Jungkook winced and pulled away. “Mina I am sorry but I just don’t feel comfortable doing that.”

Mina’s lips pouted “Why not, we could be a power couple you know?” she paused until she saw his eyes searching for you, clearly not paying enough attention to the conversation. “No. Way. You are seeing someone?”

She smirked and crossed her arms as Jungkook shook his head “NO NO NO! Mina, please be quiet, I am seeing someone but you can’t tell anyone. It’s a secret.”

Mina smirked. “Well if it's such a big deal then, I will keep it a secret, but only if you show skinship with me for the rest of the show.”

Jungkook clenched his jaw, knowing that you would be furious, but what could he do? Both of you didn’t want word to get out about your relationship just yet because both of you were worried about the crazy fans. “I-I deal,“ he said in defeat, his shoulders slumped as he finally found you staring at him shaking your head, anger clearly visible on your face.

The break ended and Mina and Jungkook began to speak again and Mina laced her fingers into his, leaning close as they introduced the next group to perform.

As the cameras went to the stage he glanced over to see you, standing up and exiting the live audience, a look of hurt plastered on your features.

“Come on pick up, please,” Jungkook mumbled as he sat in the dressing room with the other members after the show was over.

“What do you want Jungkook?” you asked coldly as you picked up the phone.

“Y/N, please! Let me explain it’s not what you think it is!” Jungkook stood up and headed over to the dressing area, Namjoon raised his eyebrow in concern and looked at the other members as Jungkook pulled the curtain closed to give him at least some privacy.

“Fine, you can come over tonight, but your reason better is good.”

Click.

Jungkook signed and covered his face with his hands and rubbed his face, not caring about smudging his makeup.

“You okay?” Namjoon mumbled as she stepped into the curtained off area.

“Peachy,” Jungkook groaned. “Don’t worry about it. It will be fine, he said as he walked back out into the main area, not wanting to talk about it with the leader.

* * *

Jungkook slowly got out of the car and made his way to the elevator and got on. Looking down at his phone to see if by some crazy coincidence you had changed your mind.

Nothing, just a photo of the both of you making goofy faces in the background.

Ding.

Jungkook quickly got out and made his way to the dorm quickly and walked in. All the members looking up at him, Namjoon’s face showed that they were all worried about him.  
“Jungkook did something happen with you and Y/n?” Taehyung said as he came over to the door followed by a worried Jimin.

“I don’t want to talk about it hyung,” Jungkook whispered as he slipped out of his shoes and hung his jacket up, walking to the hallway, ignoring the gaze of his six concerned members.  
“Clearly something is bothering you. As the leader, I would like to conduct a meeting about it. Bottling up your feelings like this isn’t a good idea Jungkook.”

“I know, I am sorry,” he said, giving up as he sat on the sofa in between Taehyung and Jimin. “She- She ended it.”

“What! Why?!” Jimin looked slightly panicked as he put his hand on Jungkooks leg to offer support.

Jungkook hangs his head and plays with the hem of his shirt, refusing to look up at his concerned hyungs. “She said I was cheating.”

Suga huffed silently, rolling his eyes as Jin began to speak “Why would she think those things Kookie? Did you really cheat?”

“No of course not! It just that while you guys were backstage today Mina found out and she blackmailed me into doing fan service with her or else she would tell the press about me and Y/n. I felt cornered because I know it’s something Y/n is self conscious about, that I am going to leave her for another idol which is never going to happen but-but she got angry and left and when I tried to talk to her we just started fighting and she just snapped and told me to get out and that we were done.” Jungkook put his hands to his face and sighed deeply, trying hard not to let tears prick at his eyes, he didn’t want to look weak in front of his hyungs but he was hurting badly. He loved you a lot and to see you just push him away so quick shattered his heart.

“Well did you tell her what really happened?” Jimin said softly, rubbing circles on his knee as Taehyung wrapped his arms around Jungkook’s waist and pulled him close.

“She wouldn’t let me speak, we started off calm and she just exploded,” Jungkook choked out as he bit his lip.

“Go to sleep, we can talk more about it in the morning. The best thing to do at this point is to cool down and rest. Maybe she will call you tomorrow when she has calmed down as well okay?” Namjoon said as he stood up and patted Jungkook’s back.  
Jungkook nodded and stood up, quickly moving to his room. Maybe Namjoon was right. Maybe you would call tomorrow.

* * *

Months had passed since you had kicked Jungkook out that night. You felt a slight knot of guilt in your stomach to this day and wished you could have taken it back. For weeks afterward you wanted to call him, but you couldn’t bring yourself to do so. You hurt him, the look on his face as you slammed the door in his face clearly proved your point.

You tried to move on but kept finding yourself being caught up in him, the way he would hug you and kiss you. Protect you when you felt scared and rejoice with you when you succeeded. Now all you felt was emptiness.

Your friend was tired of you moping around and forced you out to which you put up a fight, but here you were being dragged to the club by your best friend who clearly wanted you to move on from Jungkook.

The club was busy the sway of sweaty bodies around you made you feel queasy, and you hadn’t even had a drink yet. You really didn’t want to be here but you didn’t really get much of a choice.

Feeling like you were going to get sick you made your way over to a seating area in the corner of the club and asked the waitress for water.

Sipping on your water you begin to search the dance floor for your friend only to have your eyes meet with some familiar brown ones, It was him.

Jungkook.

His eyes went wide as he turned to what you presumed to be Jimin and Taehyung before walking over to you, but instead of the soft eyes you always melted for his eyes were dark, and cold.

“Shit,” you mumbled as you quickly abandoned your place and your water, walking as quickly at you could into the crowded dance floor. You couldn’t do this, you were suffocating. Seeing him only made it worse.

Finding your friend you quickly said you couldn’t do it and that you needed to go. As upset as she looked she nodded and told you to text her when you got home.

Nodding you quickly moved to the door, trying to move as quickly as possible for fear that he would see you. Exiting the club you quickly begin to walk down the street. Your black mini skirt and heels suddenly becoming uncomfortable as you felt the cold air hit your exposed skin.

Suddenly you felt a firm grip on your waist, stopping you in your tracks as it dragged you backward and into an ally.

You closed your eyes and opened your mouth ready to scream when you felt a familiar pair of lips press against yours.

Busted. He found you.

He pushed your body closer to his and wrapped his arms around you, as you kissed him back, all resistance falling the second his lips met yours.

As you deepened the kiss you ran your hands through his hair, his cologne shining into your nose as you breathed in the familiar scent you had been missing for months.

You felt whole again like nothing had changed like the last few months had been a bad dream. Moving one of your hands down to the color of his white shirt you pushed his lips closer, desperate to remember this moment in case it was the last.  
His lips parted as he pressed his tongue against yours asking to enter to which you allowed, he began to explore your mouth, a low groan escaped his mouth as he pulled away for air and he cupped your face with both of his hands. “Don’t you ever leave me again, I know you have been avoiding me for months.

“Jungkook I-”He cut you off with another deep kiss, not giving you enough time to respond.

He pulled away and put his hand over your lips. “It’s my turn to talk. I didn’t get to say my peace last time. If you choose to let me go after this is fully your choice, but judging by your actions I don’t think that will happen.  
A slight blush crossed your face as you tried to look away only to have his grip around your face prevent you from looking away.

“I didn’t cheat, I would never cheat and I know you were upset and you had every right to be. What you saw was wrong and if I could have prevented it I would have.”

“Then why didn’t you Jungkook?” you looked up at him, interested to see what he would say.

“Mina blackmailed me, said he would expose us if I didn’t well show skinship with her.” He backed away and let go of you completely.

You thought back to that day, as Mina put her arm around his and squeezed you were so angry that you didn’t think to look at his awkward expression as he tried to maintain a poker face, but looking back on it, he looked uncomfortable and stiff. Even after the commercial break.

“I-I didn’t know. This is all my fault I am such an idiot!” you begin to blubber as you looked down at the ground in defeat, you messed this up so bad.

“It’s okay baby, I forgive you. Just please promise me something okay?” he said as he lifted your chin with his hand. “Don’t ever leave me again, please. I have been struggling for months to keep a happy face, to not let anyone but my members know I am hurting, I need you and you need me. We both know that.”

Your stomach did flips when he said the last part. You both really had been through a lot and this was just a bump in the road, the months apart had made you both realize just how much you need each other.  
“Remember what Taehyung always says about relationships?” Jungkook smiled as he pulled you close to him and hugged you tightly.

You hummed as you buried your head into his chest.

“Relationships are like fashion, the fads will fade but the classics will never go out of style.”

You looked up at Jungkook and crinkled your nose. “Jeon Jungkook don’t you dare use some cheesy pun I swear to god.”  
Jungkook smirks “Baby, We will never go out of style.”

“Aysh! Jungkook what did I say?” you said as you playfully hit his chest.

“Sorry I couldn’t help it,” he chuckled as he pressed you closer and kissed your forehead. “I have missed you, more than you know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed it ~~


End file.
